


He's Everything I Have

by CursedbyPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Explicit Language, Kidnapping, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedbyPhan/pseuds/CursedbyPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil come out to their phans and are kidnapped by crazy ex-phangirls who are looking to put someone six feet below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Everything I Have

Dan and Phil had come out to their phandom not long after their tour. In the video they put out on Dan's channel, they explained how they had been officially dating since the end of 2012 and now they felt as if it was the right time to tell everyone. The phandom had practically rejoiced throughout Tumblr, but of course, not everyone was happy. In fact, there was quite a bit of the phandom that left after hearing the news. Many of them had dreamed the fangirl dream of marrying one of the two and the news broke their hearts. Some silently left the phandom, while unfortunately others stayed to harass the newly exposed couple and sent them hate. Dan and Phil both expected this reaction, but to see it actually play out really hurt. Phil had gotten an extreme amount of death threats from the dangirls, and Dan felt absolutely horrible about it. Out of the two of them, Phil definitely had it worse. They tried not to let it put a rift in their relationship, because Lord knows they didn't need a repeat of 2012. However, the rift formed not long after their tour ended, when their address got leaked onto Twitter.

Phil was going to the bakery to get Dan his regular dose of bagels when some phangirls stopped him, except these weren't normal phangirls. These girls had practically been stalking both Dan and Phil for the past two weeks, and by this point it was really starting to scare them. The girls had started out sweet and asked for pictures, but they became more malicious as time went on. They ended up cornering Phil outside the bakery and demanded why it had to be him that got to date Dan. The more Phil saw the furry in their eyes – the more scared he got. They yelled the death threats in his face and pushed him around. Phil, absolutely terrified, yelled at them that he would call the police and file a restraining order if he or Dan ever saw them again. He pushed himself out of the group and practically ran all the way back to the flat. Once he saw Dan, he fell into his arms and broke down in tears while he explained what happened. Dan felt his heart sink as he held Phil tight; he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault for letting dangirls become a thing back when they first started.

It was at that precise moment that both their phones started ringing. Startled, Dan jumped a bit and looked down at his phone. It was Louise. He hit decline, and figured he could call her back later seeing Phil do the same to whoever was calling him. Phil was more important to Dan at the moment. But then the ringing wouldn't stop. Every time they hit decline on their phones someone else would call. Dan's heart sunk further. If their friends were acting like this then that meant something terrible in the YouTube world had happened.

Taking a deep breath Dan answered his phone, "What? This had better be-"

-and was stopped dead in his tracks.

Louise cut him off telling him horrible news – their address had been leaked by a phandom account on Twitter. Dan promptly hung up and told Phil whose face fell further. He tried to say it was his fault - that he wasn't careful enough when he ran away from those crazed phangirls. They must have followed him and posted it.

"Damn it, Phil! For the last time this isn't your fault!" Dan yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yes, it is! I pressured you to come out and you gave in! And now the phandom is practically after us! I don't even feel safe anymore!"

"Phil! Don't be daft! We just have to think-"

"Daft! I'm far from daft!"

"Phil that's not what I-"

"Do you even care about me? About us? We could be in serious danger, Dan! People know our address! This is my fault because I was too panicked to think clearly!" Phil yelled back.

"Phil you're blowing this out of proportion! What stupid small girl is going to come to our flat – a flat that tall six foot men live in may I remind you – and be able to pull anything on us! Honestly, Phil, we could take out our entire phandom by ourselves! I'm not scared of them!" Dan said completely exasperated flailing his arms about.

"You fucking idiot!" Phil exploded, grabbing Dan's shoulders. "Don't you see what's happening?! Anyone can see our address now! Not just our friends, our families, the phandom, but anyone! Anyone! Does that not terrify you?"

Dan shoved him away. "Get off me! You know just because you're always paranoid doesn't mean I have to be. You could have just kindly told those girls to go, but you had to yell at them! If you were actually the person you show on camera this wouldn't have happened! It's times like this that I wish we weren't dating or living together because then I could have a break from all this ridiculousness you always bring home!" Dan shouted his chest heaving.

The look on Phil's face immediately made him regret what he said. He didn't even know why he said it or how this problem had even turned into this big of an argument. Dan couldn't believe himself. He had actually gone there. Dan could see the tears welling in Phil's eyes and he felt his own heart break. He hurriedly tried to cross the room to Phil, but Phil had sped past him to his own room locking himself inside. Dan collapsed on the couch with his head in his hands and started to cry. He had really fucked up this time. That night Dan and Phil slept separately – Phil in their bed and Dan on the couch. Both of them were so traumatized, that neither of them realized that they had forgotten to lock their front door.

Dan and Phil had always been heavy sleepers, so it was no surprise that neither of them noticed that people had broken into their flat as they slept in the early hours of the morning. Since they forgot to lock the front door in their distress, the group was able to soundlessly walk into the flat. The first one to notice them was Dan, but that was only because he was torn out of his sleep by someone touching him. At first Dan thought it was Phil trying to make him go to his actual bed, but his thoughts changed when suddenly he felt his hands get yanked behind his back and quickly duck taped together. Panic surged throughout his body, and he immediately started trying to get out of his attackers grip, but his attackers had already taped his legs together, so he had nowhere to go but fall on the floor. He hit the ground hard and started screaming.

"PHIL! HELP PLEASE! STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME! PHIL! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE PHIL! HELP PHIL! PHIL! PHI-" Dan felt his blood run cold as his mouth was promptly tapped shut muffling his sounds. He felt scared as he looked at his attackers for the first time. They were completely covered from head to toe in black and suddenly black seemed like a less aesthetic color to him. That's when he heard Phil running down the hallway.

"Dan! What's happening?! Are you okay?! Dan! DAN! DA-"

Dan tried to warn him past the tape, but it was too late. As soon as Phil ran into the room, he was hit on the head with a metal pole. Phil's body immediately crumpled to the floor completely still. Dan's heart lurched thinking he was dead, but a few seconds later he heard a dazed Phil groan and despite the situation his heart slightly relaxed. His attackers were immediately on Phil tying him up the same as Dan. At this point, Dan full out cried and screamed, while he thrashed around hoping to break at least one of his bonds. Then a bag was over his head and an impact hit his stomach that knocked the air out of him. Then the world disappeared as he felt something smash into his head.

Phil woke up to darkness. He could feel the bag around his swelling head and his limbs tied to a chair. Phil felt a shiver go up his spine from a cold wind. They must be outside, he thought. Then suddenly Dan crossed his mind. Dan. Where was he? He felt his heart give a sickening lurch as he remembered the last time he saw him. He had woken up to Dan's screams of terror in the lounge. He had immediately run to him, and right before he was hit, the sight he saw struck him to the core with fear. Dan had been red faced, crying, gagged, and tied up with people all dressed in black holding him down. Phil was about to do something when he was hit in the head and suddenly dazed on the ground going in and out of consciousness. He could see the absolute terror and horror in his boyfriend's eyes as he watched him go down – and stay down. Then those beautiful chocolate eyes disappeared from Phil's sight as a bag was placed over Dan's head and then his own. Phil figured at that point he must have passed out from the blow to his head.

Suddenly a bright light was shinning in Phil's face. The bag had been removed and he squinted to adjust to the light. Once his eyes adjusted, he realized they were on top of a building, and the light he thought was bright was actually the dim light of the exit sign above the rooftop door. In the dark, it cast an eerie red glow on the horrid scene in front of him. Phil counted six attackers in all surrounding them. He glanced to his right where he saw Dan just waking up too, duck taped to his chair as well. Dan and Phil shared a terrified look, and suddenly, Phil didn't know if they'd get out of this alive. His heart sped up, and he felt like he was hyperventilating. He didn't want to die. More than that, he didn't want Dan to die. He didn't want to watch him die. Suddenly, Phil was thinking of their last moments and how they were spent fighting each other. He started tearing up. He should have gone to Dan and hugged him, told him he loved him. Suddenly, a blow was delivered to Phil's cheek making his head snap sideways. Through the fog of pain he could hear Dan screeching and sobbing behind his tape. That was all it took for Phil to start bawling his eyes out. He couldn't take this situation, it was too much. His heart felt as if it was being ripped out of his chest.

Dan's sudden sharp intake of breath and silence made Phil snap his eyes towards him. One of the attackers had grabbed Dan by his hair and was now holding a knife to his throat. Phil felt as if he was going to throw up.

"If you don't stop moving around, I'm going to cut you," said the attacker who's voice sounded like a girl's.

Another attacker suddenly moved up to the one that just spoke and took the knife away from Dan's throat. Phil let out the breath he was holding. "That's enough," they said, their voice also a girl's, "We didn't come here to hurt him." A scoff was heard from Dan at that comment and she punched him. "That much," she added. Now that Dan was still they removed the tape from his mouth.

"What do you want?!" He started screaming and sobbing making Phil's heart break in two. "Leave us alone, please! We'll give you anything just please don't hurt us! Please don't hurt Phil anymore! What did we ever do to you?!"

"Everything!" The girl yelled. "You took everything from us when you announced you were dating that filth! We put years of our lives into being dangirls! Trying to be perfect so we could marry you one day and this is how you repay us?!"

Dan felt the blood drain from his face at the mention of 'dangirls'. "M-Marry you? I-I don't even know you! Please just stop! I-" Dan was cut off again with another smack to his face as the attackers, all girls Phil realized, laughed maniacally. This time Phil screamed through his tape.

This got the girl's attention. With a dark look in her eyes that terrified Phil to his core, she marched over and promptly started punching him and screaming while the other attackers egged her on. "Dan was mine and you took him! You stole him from us! He was never yours! He's mine! I'm better for him! I'M BETTER!" Phil could taste the iron of his blood in his mouth and tried to focus on breathing through his nose, so he didn't choke on it. When she finally stopped hitting him, Phil slumped to the side of his chair breathing heavily and bitterly swallowing the blood that was pooling in his mouth. "Get me it," he heard her hard cold voice say above him. She grabbed a fist full of Phil's hair and yanked his head back causing him to yelp and for pain to go down his spine. "I'm going to make sure you never get to lay your hands on Dan again," she breathed into his ear causing Phil to go still with terror. He tried to reason with her but his words were too muffled by the tape.

Suddenly he heard Dan screaming and moving around like all of Hell had broken loose. "NO! PLEASE YOU CAN'T! STOP! HE'S THE ONLY ONE I HAVE! PLEASE I LOVE HIM! OH GOD I LOVE HIM! STOP!"

Phil quickly shifted his eyes to where Dan was looking. He saw one of the attackers hand a black shiny object to the one who was holding his head. Oh God, it was a gun. Phil felt a horrible gut wrenching sickness as he realized what was about to happen. He didn't want to die in front of Dan. Not like this. Not now. He shot his eyes towards Dan who was still screaming his head off, none of their attackers trying to stop him. They must have figured we were too high up for anyone to hear us.

"PLEASE NO! STOP! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING! HE'S EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE!"

The gun clicked into place and he could see it pointed at his heart in his peripheral vision, but he didn't turn to look at it. If this was to be his last moments, then he wanted to spend them looking at his Dan, his beautiful Dan, who he loved with all his heart. He was going to propose to Dan that New Years. The ring was already bought and tucked for safe keeping under his mattress. Dan was going to say yes. They were doing to adopt kids. They were going to move into a house. Become more domestic than they already were. They were going to buy a puppy, and Dan would name him Doge because he's Phil's lovable meme. They were going to do a lot of things. And now, as Phil stared into Dan's eyes for what he realized may be the last time, none of that would happen. He only hoped that if Dan survived this that he would be able to live past this and have a long happy life. That's all he wanted for him. Dan was still screaming, but now he was making eye contact with Phil. Phil could see Dan's whole world shattering in his eyes, the tears streaking down his face. He wanted to go over there and wipe them away, hug him, tell him everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't. And probably never would be able to again. Phil took a deep sniffling breath, let the tears roll down his cheeks, looked into Dan's eyes, and accepted his fate.

Dan saw all the array of emotions pass over Phil's features, but the last one he recognized almost stopped his screaming cold: defeat. Phil looked at him with all the love in the world, but Dan saw that Phil knew they were both defeated. Neither of them could do anything tied up, but Dan kept screaming with everything he had as if it could change Phil's fate. He couldn't live without Phil in the world. If Phil died right here, Dan didn't put it past himself to track all of these fuckers down, kill them, and then him. He didn't want to live in a world where their last moments together was of them fighting. Dan heard the gun click into place, and he started screaming louder for them to stop. He could feel his face go red and his voice go hoarse and crack. He tried his best to scream past the sobs, but even he couldn't tell what he was screaming anymore. All he knew is that the love of his life was about to be ripped away from him and all he could do was watch. Dan desperately looked into Phil's eyes. He wanted comfort that this was a dream, that everything would be okay. Instead, Dan saw fear and love mixed into Phil's watering eyes. That's when it sunk in; they weren't surviving this.

BANG!

To Dan's horror, the stench of blood and smoke filled the air as the gun fired into Phil's chest. Phil slumped forward and one of the attackers cut him loose, so he fell out of the chair crumpled and bleeding on the ground. Dan felt his entire world stop. He was vaguely aware he was screaming and thrashing in his chair as their kidnappers laughed around him.

"PHIL! PHIL! OH GOD PHIL! RESPOND PLEASE RESPOND! NOOOO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! HE WAS INNOCENT AND YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU MURDERERS! OH GOD PHIL, LOVE! PHILLLL!" Dan heard himself wailing and sobbing to the sky as tried to get out of his restraints. He kept seeing Phil get shot over and over in his mind. Phil laughing. Phil hugging him. Phil's body falling to the ground bloody and crumpled. Phil smiling. Phil kissing him. Phil comforting him. Dan's world destroyed as Phil fell to the ground motionless. Dan looked at Phil's still body and let out an inhuman wail at the sight.

Suddenly, the roof exit was banged open and police were swimming through Dan's vision. He was barely cognizant through his heart breaking. All he could think of was Phil. The officers pined their kidnappers to the ground and being released from his restraints. He tried to get at Phil, but the officers pulled him back as suddenly paramedics appeared. The situation because too much for Dan to handle, and his brain shut down. He went limp in the officer's arms and fell into the black void where at least Phil was still alive in his memories.

Dan came to in a hospital. He sat up quickly his first reaction to look for Phil and ask what happened. Then it all came rushing back: the fight, the kidnappers, Phil dying. Oh God. Phil died right in front of him, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. A horrid sobbed racked up his throat, and suddenly, Dan was wrapped up in a ball and crying. He tried closing his eyes, but he kept seeing Phil get shot in front of him over and over again. He wouldn't get to see Phil anymore. Their flat, their YouTube channels, their radio show, their fans, their friends. His whole life suddenly seemed like a horrible reminder that Phil was officially gone. A void that would never be filled up had crept into his life. Those damn dangirls. Dan hated them with a passion. He would get his revenge on them if it was the last thing he did. He would-

"Dan? Is that you?" A familiar voice cracked on the other side of his separation curtain.

Dan thought he was hearing voices and his heart jumped in his chest. He swiftly pulled aside the curtain and to his astonishment there was Phil, alive and well - for the most part. Phil had monitors sticking out of him in more places than Dan could count, and his heart monitor beeped at a steady rhythm. Phil's colorful eyes stared back up at Dan, alive.

"Hey love," he croaked, "I missed you."

Dan, momentarily forgetting that he was also strapped to monitors, jumped out of his bed and shakily made his way to Phil. Dan touched Phil's face as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Oh God, you really are alive. Jesus, Phil! Don't scare me like that. I thought I'd lost you!" Dan started sobbing again.

"Me, too," Phil smiled through his tears caressing Dan's face. He softly brought their lips together in a kiss.

Dan pulled back, "I love you so much, and I'm so stupid. I didn't mean what I said. I was just angry. I'm so sorry. I love you!"

Phil smiled and pulled Dan forward until their foreheads were touching. "I love you, too. I'm sorry that I fought with you. I'm just so happy you're safe now."

It was at that moment that the nurses burst in thinking Dan had just died because his heart monitor had flat lined. In his rush to get to Phil, Dan had accidentally removed his heart monitor. The nurses scolded him back into the bed, but Dan could have cared less. He had Phil back and that was all that mattered.

Dan and Phil learned later what had happened. Apparently, they had been abducted by some teenage girls who were all part of a group at a home that specialized in treating young girls with mental illnesses. The girls had all enjoyed Dan and Phil's videos and had convinced themselves that Dan was theirs and that nobody else could have him. They were the same girls that had stalked Dan and Phil for the past two weeks. The girls were so obsessed and upset when Phan was confirmed real that they decided killing Phil would get them what they wanted. It was unclear why they wanted to spook Dan and Phil by releasing their address on Twitter, but it was somehow a part of their plan. The police assumed that if those girls had failed then the address was put out there so some other girls could attempt to do what they could not. Dan and Phil were shocked to say the least. They couldn't believe these girls went this far just to get to them. The police continued on to say that the only reason they found them is because the girls had taken them on top of their own apartment building and their neighbors below had reported the screaming and break in. The girls were all in custody now and facing heavy charges. Dan and Phil made a mental note to thank their neighbors later and whoever had built their flat for making the apartment floors and ceilings so thin you could hear what was happening on other floors. The officers also assured Dan and Phil that their address had been deleted off the internet anywhere they could find it, but it wasn't guaranteed that it wasn't still out there. Dan and Phil thanked the officers as they left and shared a meaningful look with one another.

"I'm so happy to see you next to me. I really thought I was never going to see you again," Dan sniffled slightly.

"Same here. I was so worried that they were going to do something horrible to you after they finished me off," Phil admitted, "It was definitely touch and go there for a while. I'm just lucky the girl wasn't a good shot. She barely missed my lungs and heart. I was lucky. I barely escaped."

"Please don't scare me like that ever again," Dan whispered.

Phil held his hand out between the beds and Dan took it.

"Don't worry, Bear. I'll never leave your side again."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments, questions, and suggestions!~  
> You can find me on Tumblr and Wattpad as CursedbyPhan! ~~


End file.
